This invention relates to chambers for storing supports on which chemical reactions have been carried out. The invention has particular application to avoiding contamination during the storage of supports, which have a plurality of chemical compounds, such as biopolymers, bound to their surfaces.
In the field of diagnostics and therapeutics, it is often useful to attach species to a surface. One important application is in solid phase chemical synthesis wherein initial derivatization of a substrate surface enables synthesis of polymers such as oligonucleotides and peptides on the substrate itself. Support bound oligomer arrays, particularly oligonucleotide arrays, may be used in screening studies for determination of binding affinity. Modification of surfaces for use in chemical synthesis has been described. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,624,711 (Sundberg), U.S. Pat. No. 5,266,222 (Willis) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,137,765 (Farnsworth).
Determining the nucleotide sequences and expression levels of nucleic acids (DNA and RNA) is critical to understanding the function and control of genes and their relationship to, for example, disease discovery and disease management. Analysis of genetic information plays a crucial role in biological experimentation. This has become especially true with regard to studies directed at understanding the fundamental genetic and environmental factors associated with disease and the effects of potential therapeutic agents on the cell. Such a determination permits the early detection of infectious organisms such as bacteria, viruses, etc.; genetic diseases such as sickle cell anemia; and various cancers. This paradigm shift has lead to an increasing need within the life science industries for more sensitive, more accurate and higher-throughput technologies for performing analysis on genetic material obtained from a variety of biological sources.
Unique or misexpressed nucleotide sequences in a polynucleotide can be detected by hybridization with a nucleotide multimer, e.g., oligonucleotide, probe. Hybridization is based on complementary base pairing. When complementary single stranded nucleic acids are incubated together, the complementary base sequences pair to form double stranded hybrid molecules. These techniques rely upon the inherent ability of nucleic acids to form duplexes via hydrogen bonding according to Watson-Crick base-pairing rules. The ability of single stranded deoxyribonucleic acid (ssDNA) or ribonucleic acid (RNA) to form a hydrogen bonded structure with a complementary nucleic acid sequence has been employed as an analytical tool in molecular biology research. An oligonucleotide probe employed in the detection is selected with a nucleotide sequence complementary, usually exactly complementary, to the nucleotide sequence in the target nucleic acid. Following hybridization of the probe with the target nucleic acid, any oligonucleotide probe/nucleic acid hybrids that have formed are typically separated from unhybridized probe. The amount of oligonucleotide probe in either of the two separated media is then tested to provide a qualitative or quantitative measurement of the amount of target nucleic acid originally present.
Direct detection of labeled target nucleic acid hybridized to surface-bound polynucleotide probes is particularly advantageous if the surface contains a mosaic of different probes that are individually localized to discrete, known areas or sites of the surface. Such ordered arrays containing a large number of oligonucleotide probes have been developed as tools for high throughput analyses of genotype and gene expression. Oligonucleotides synthesized on a solid support recognize uniquely complementary nucleic acids by hybridization, and arrays can be designed to define specific target sequences, analyze gene expression patterns or identify specific allelic variations. The arrays may be used for conducting cell study, for diagnosing disease, identifying gene expression, monitoring drug response, determination of viral load, identifying genetic polymorphisms, analyze gene expression patterns or identify specific allelic variations, and the like.
In one approach, cell matter is lysed, to release its DNA as fragments, which are then separated out by electrophoresis or other means, and then tagged with a fluorescent or other label. The resulting DNA mix is exposed to an array of oligonucleotide probes, whereupon selective binding to matching probe sites takes place. The array is then washed and interrogated to determine the extent of hybridization reactions. In one approach the array is imaged so as to reveal for analysis and interpretation the sites where binding has occurred. Arrays of different chemical probe species provide methods of highly parallel detection, and hence improved speed and efficiency, in assays. Assuming that the different sequence polynucleotides were correctly deposited in accordance with the predetermined configuration, then the observed binding will be indicative of the presence and/or concentration of one or more polynucleotide components of the sample.
The arrays may be microarrays created by in-situ synthesis of biopolymers such as polynucleotides, including oligonucleotides, and polypeptides or by deposition of molecules such as oligonucleotides, cDNA and so forth. In general, arrays are synthesized on a surface of a substrate by one of any number of synthetic techniques that are known in the art. In one approach to the synthesis of microarrays, an apparatus is employed that comprises a reaction chamber and a device for dispensing reagents to the surface of a substrate at discrete sites. A positioning system, which may be a robotic manipulator, moves the substrate to the chamber, in which at least a portion of the device for dispensing reagents is housed. Alternatively, the device for dispensing reagents may be moved in and out of the chamber. A controller controls the application of the reagents to the substrate according to predetermined procedures. The positioning system may comprise one or more stages for moving the substrate to various positions for the dispensing of reagents thereon. Positioning stages are typically comprised of x,y linear stages mated with theta rotational stages to provided the necessary degrees of freedom to undertake the required motions.
Since the arrays provide for a large number of different compounds, the process requires many steps. With oligonucleotides, an in situ synthesis is employed wherein each monomer addition involves a plurality of steps, so that the synthesis at each site involves the number of steps for each addition multiplied by the number of monomers in the oligonucleotide. In order to be able to produce arrays of oligonucleotides efficiently, automated systems are preferred to provide for the accurate placement of reagents, efficient reaction, close packing of different compounds and the indexing of individual oligonucleotides with a particular site in the array.
During the synthesis or after completion of the synthesis, the supports having the chemical compounds on their surfaces are generally stored for periods of time prior to further synthesis or prior to packaging. Storage periods range from about 1 sec to about 24 hours. During storage it is important to protect the chemical compounds on the surface of the support from contamination by airborne contaminants, e.g., dust, pollen, biological suspensions in air (such as viruses, bacteria), from destructive agents such as reactive gases, e.g., ozone, sulfur dioxide, nitrogen oxides, oxygen, dihydrogen sulfide, from reactive ions, radicals, peroxides and, from organic or mineral materials that may be deposited or adsorbed on to the surface, e.g. oils, tar.
There is a need, therefore, for storage apparatus and methods that avoid contamination of the surfaces of the supports. Storage is preferably in a chamber that is open at one end to permit supports to moved into and out of the chamber without the need to open and close doors and the like.